


Grow Better! ArtPocalypse challenge prompts all in one place

by GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art challenge, Fanart, Gen, Good Omens Fanart, Grow Better! Artpocalypse, Grow Better! Artpocalypse Challenge, GrowBetterArtPocalypse, Inked art, October Ink Challenge, Other, beginner artist, good omens art, learning to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster
Summary: on facebook there is a lovely supportive group for all artists called the "Grow Better! Visual Artists" group. For the October ink challenge, we have not one but TWO lists of prompts we can choose from to do each day of October. You can do all of one, all of the other, mix'n'match from between the two for each day (as I've done), get brave and do both, or just do a few as you please.I've chosen my favourite of each of the two prompts for each day, and will be posting each here. If you'd like to see the WIP (Work In Progress) images for them as well, they'll be on my instagram @GayDemonicDisaster
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 330
Kudos: 76
Collections: Grow Better! ArtPocalypse challenge 2020





	1. prompt 1: Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yvesriba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/gifts).



> Click here: [www.instagram.com/GayDemonicDisaster](http://www.instagram.com/gaydemonicdisaster) to see more Good Omens and other art on my instagram, including WIP shots for most of the October ink challenge pieces.

I've only been learning to draw since the end of July this year, so still very much a beginner, and I've mainly been learning with graphite. These prompts are my early forays into ink. I started them several weeks ago, and haven't neccesarily done them all in order, so some will be better than others. Feel free to subscribe to see each new chapter every day this month for all 30 prompts.  
  
The Facebook Group this challenge is from is at [https://www.facebook.com/groups/2372870046350576](https://www.facebook.com/groups/2372870046350576/)

("Grow Better! Visual Artists")

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/1-apple-scan50.jpg)


	2. prompt 2: Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for "Garden" I did Crowley standing on top of the wall of the Garden of Eden while he talks to Aziraphale.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/2-garden-scan50.jpg)


	3. prompt 3: rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the wall, Aziraphale protected Crowley with a wing, now Crowley returns the favour with an umbrella, and a bit more.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/3-rain-scan50.jpg)


	4. prompt 4: wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No context, protective Crowley will always defend his angel, wrapping him in the safety of his wings.
> 
> (I honestly got frustrated with this one and didn't like it, but forgiving myself as still learning and I'm not going to get perfection yet - I'll keep messing up and getting things wrong before I get better.)

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/4-wings-scan50.jpg)


	5. prompt 5: sunglasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this one! Snarly Crowley during the wall slam ;)

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/5-sunglasses-scan50.jpg)


	6. prompt 6: any character as an animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew immediately with this one what I was going to do - ineffable horses! (I have a WIP fic about them as well as it happens).  
> We have Aziraphale as a cremello traditional cob (light beige colour with blue eyes), Crowley as a black, highly strung off track thoroughbred racehorse, Beelzebub as a small, angry, scruffy black shetland pony, and Gabriel as a tall, snooty grey German Warmblood showjumper. 
> 
> These are in my old cartoon style, I've been drawing cartoon horses for decades, although I was a bit out of practise.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/6-animal-scan50.jpg)


	7. prompt 7: nuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this one I chose Sister Mary Loquacious, aka Mary Hodges of the Chattering Order of St. Beryl, played by Nina Sosanya.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/7-nuns-scan-50.jpg)


	8. prompt 8: chained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a SFW challenge, but a bit of *implied* naughtiness is allowed, so have a certain angel's arm clad in ruffled lacy sleeves and a manacle, being pinned against a wall of the Bastille by Crowley's ;) 
> 
> The ruffles had to be a bit smaller than reality otherwise they'd have covered Crowely's hand completely, but I did indulge a bit of lacemaking geekery to replicate a couple of genuine lace stitches in the detail, including a spider stitch, one of my favourites. (My mum has been teaching bobbin lace for decades, I did learn as a kid but haven't done it for a LONG time myself.)

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/8-chained-scan50.jpg)


	9. prompt 9: Hell's advertisting poster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this one I picked the famous WWI war recruitment poster featuring Lord Kitchener (later repilicated during WWII over in America substituting Uncle Sam for Lord Kitchener). But with our very own Crowley. The badges on his cap are crossed pitchforks in a wreath, and a goat's head. He's being a little bit extra demonic with his fangs out.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/9-hell-advert-scan50.jpg)


	10. prompt 10: books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Aziraphale has been writing a book about his and Crowley's first six thousand years together. Crowley has been helping, and donated an extra feather quill from his own wing to help. But the shades are off, cocoa abandoned, pens down, and I think they went away to do something a little bit more fun for a while...

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/10-books-scan50.jpg)


	11. prompt 11: plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was REALLY happy with this one, it's my favourite out of all the drawings so far in the challenge (even the ones you've not seen yet). I was going to colour it, but then decided to leave it uncoloured, so it can be used as a colouring page :)

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/11-plants-scan50.jpg)


	12. prompt 12: cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley "enjoying" intently watching his Angel eat cake at the Ritz. As usual, my Crowley came out better than my Aziraphale. I only realised part way through inking that I'd put the wrong shades on him, but nevermind - maybe it's the future and he has long hair again but still his current shades.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/12-cake-scan50.jpg)


	13. prompt 13: illustrate a favourite quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of my favourite quotes ever, in any book, wasn't narrated in the series, but David still acted the moment anyway, so I chose a frame of him from the same scene that fit. The quote is "Crowley gave him the long cool look of someone who has just had a girder dropped in front of his train of thought."
> 
> For train geeks - I based it on the Flying Scotsman. I changed the plaque on the front to literally read "Train Of Thought", although I just plonked an LNER insignia on the side.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/13-illustratequote-scan50.jpg)


	14. prompt 14: dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE this one - one of my favourites, and believe it or not, my first proper attempt at drawing a dog! Have a nice helly hellhound.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/14-dog-scan50.jpg)


	15. prompt 15: archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of my backwards steps - I've drawn a WAY better Gabriel in graphite before, but in ink, with this reference photo - nope. Came out awful but nevermind. There's bound to be slips along the learning curve. I can't get as much detail in with ink as I can with graphite. I chose a reference photo where Jon Hamm is wearing a baseball cap and just imagined his hair and Gabriel clothing in instead.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/15-archangel-gabriel-scan50.jpg)


	16. prompt 16: falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was fairly happy with how this one came out - I used a poseable skeleton AI online to get the frame in the shape I wanted, then did the rest myself by adding on a body over the skeleton, used a Tennant head reference and my own wing practise references. I wanted to show his white wings singeing at the tips upward, the same with his robes burning and ripping into shreds. Flame unfurls off his fingertips, toes, feathertips and ends of his hair.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/16-falling-scan50.jpg)


	17. prompt 17: horsemen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck for this, so I took it literally, went back to my cartoon horse roots again, and turned them into literal horses.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/17-horsemen-scan50.jpg)


	18. prompt 18: Aziraphale's sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while, I wasn't up to replicating the complicated floral pattern on Aziraphale's chair, or the throw over the sofa, so I improvised my own take on it for the right feel in a style I could do.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/18-sofa-scan50.jpg)


	19. prompt 19: any demon (not Crowley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric the disposable demon. I stopped part way through to go and binge watch a few tutorials on inking afro hair, for Eric and also for tomorrow's subject.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/19-demon-scan50.jpg)


	20. prompt 20: any angel (not Aziraphale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chose Uriel, and including a photo of the drawing as well as the scan so you can see the shimmer of the gold pen I used for her face enchancements.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/20-angel-scan50.jpg)

if you can't see the second image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/20-Uriel-WIP9.jpg)


	21. prompt 21: saunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley casually sauntering away. Young man, your CAR is on FIRE!

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/21-saunter-scan50.jpg)


	22. prompt 22: standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this bitchy angel HAS standards, don'tcherknow? As with Uriel, I added a photo WIP below as well to show the gold shimmer on the metallic mesh on his shoulders - there's also tiny gold dots on the trim of his jacket and a gold button because why not. 
> 
> I'm actually really happy with how this turned out.

If you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/22-standards-scan50.jpg)

if you can't see the second image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/22-standards-WIP5.jpg)


	23. prompt 23: Nanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is "Nanny" - so have Nanny Ashtoreth, on whom I practised using coloured fineliners to draw hair.

if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/23-nanny-scan50.jpg)


	24. prompt 24: birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Suit Crowley at Warlock's birthday party. I drew this while in a zoom chat with some other artists at Ineffable Con 2 (all held online), and it came out better than I expected.

(if you can't see the image, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/24-birthdayparty-scan50.jpg).)


	25. prompt 25: vehicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows I'm a complete and utter petrolhead, and the first car I tried to draw was Mary the Bentley. So here's my latest version in ink - I drew this while on zoom chat at Ineffable Con, and I love it to bits!
> 
> I've included the Work In Progress shots as well as a FREE downloadable colouring page of the early stage line art. On my instagram I have a "Colour This In Your Style" challenge right now - give her a new paint job that'd give Crowely a migraine! Anything you'd like, and the winner will get sent a prize from my etsy shop. See [ GayDemonicDisaster on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGfhuMlFCWd/) for details.

Mary the Bentley finished. (if you can't see it, [CLICK HERE](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/25-vehicles-scan50.jpg).) 

WIP photos.

FREE colouring page you can download and colour in - tag me on instagram @GayDemonicDisaster and use the hashtag #PaintTheBentley to enter the colouring competition to win a Good Omens prize! (Link to the competition post here: [https://www.instagram.com/p/CGfhuMlFCWd](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGfhuMlFCWd/))  
  
  
This was my first attempt at drawing the Bentley on the 8th of August - I only started learning on the 29th of July. I was so happy with this and still am, but I'm even happier with the inked version.  
  
A few people said I should sell prints of the inked version on my etsy shop - what do you think? What would be a fair price for a physical hard copy print at high resolution on good quality paper? If people really do want it then I could set it up.


	26. prompt 26: bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is "bookshop". Now although I spent most of my childhood and much of my adulthood STILL obsessively designing buildings, it was only ever floorplans. I didn't do elevations save for one or two attempts. So this is the first time I've tried to do an actual illustration of a building. I'm pretty happy with how my vague brickwork came out.

If you are using chrome, there is a conflict with AO3 that causes images not to load sometimes. Right click and select “view image”. Alternatively click here: <http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/26-bookshop-scan50.jpg>


	27. prompt 27: drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For "Drinking" I chose Crowley and his champagne. I've been trying to perfect a way of drawing his shades so that you can still glimpse his eyes underneath. I'm pretty happy with those champagne bubbles too, and my cross hatching getting better.

  
  
If the image doesn't load, right click and select "view image" or [CLICK HERE to view](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/27-drinking-scan50.jpg). (Unforutnately there's a known conflict with AO3 and chrome browser, and sometimes others, which causes images not to load sometimes.)


	28. prompt 28: holy water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually drew this prompt several weeks ago, not in order with the others, and not quite as happy with it.

If the image doesn't load, [CLICK HERE.](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/28-holywater-scan50.jpg)


	29. prompt 29: hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do something different for this one, but it would have been too similar to an illustration I've already done, so instead you get the Bentley wrapped in (possibly?) hellfire from the M25 sigil Odegra - it's certainly supernatural fire, and it's evil, so I'm going with hellfire. I didn't actually intend to colour this - just the flames, but I got carried away. I did little reflected flames in the watch face, and I wanted Crowley's hair to resemble licks of flame as well. Finally I wanted his eyes to be the same colour as the fire too.

If the image doesn't load, [CLICK HERE.](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/29-hellfire-scan50.jpg)


	30. prompt 30: switching (one character dressed as another)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For "switching" I decided to swap Aziraphale and Crowley - no context really, so I don't know if this is an AU, fancy dress, or what - you decide. Although Crowley is holding a tin of shortbread and Agnes Nutter's book of prophecies, and Aziraphale is on the driver's side of the Bentley. I'm not entirely sure that Crowley would let him drive?

If the image doesn't load, [CLICK HERE.](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/30-switching-scan50.jpg)


	31. prompt 31: to the world or halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were two options, as there have been for every day, and rather than pick one for the final, I chose both - the classic "to the world toast" which our ineffable lovebirds are sharing again on halloween, while dressed in silly costumes of each other. Technically I could have had this embrace yesterday's prompt as well (and the "drinking" one too, come to think of it), but I didn't think of that, so anyway: two cakes! 
> 
> I used my gold pen again for the halo, buttons, rims of the cups and the box in the centre of the table, plus a bit on Crowley's watch. 
> 
> I've really enjoyed this challenge, it's definitely got me drawing in ink and learning how to crosshatch and shade, I've gone from hating ink to being happy with it. I've definitely improved from beginning to end. It is now 3 months since I started learning to draw, and I'm getting more comfortable with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this prompt illustration do double duty today for Halloween, with one minor edit. Head on over to chapter 40 of Roomba of Doom to see. ❤️

if the image doesn't load, [CLICK HERE.](http://ukshires.net/AO3/growbetter/31-tothehalloween-scan50.jpg)


End file.
